


Sick Day

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John threads his fingers through Matt's soft hair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

John threads his fingers through Matt's soft hair, brushes his bangs back to lay a palm carefully on his forehead. He releases a held breath when he feels the heat baking off Matt's body has abated. When Matt stirs a little in his sleep, John lets his fingers drift across Matt's cheek, hitches in a breath when Matt murmurs and turns his head into the caress.

The guest room bed creaks when John rises quickly, his own palms suddenly slick with sweat as the realization hits him. Somewhere along the line, his thoughts for this kid have become distinctly non-paternal.


End file.
